Las De La Intuición
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Annabeth, Clarisse e Piper conversam sobre os garotos. Enquanto Clarisse tenta fazer Annabeth voltar a reagir e ser ela mesma, Piper se vê envolvida na luta das duas. *SPOILER DE O HEROI PERDIDO*


**Percy Jackson, Herois do Olimpo pertencem à Rick Riordan**, o _deus_ dos livros de mitologia grega/romana/egípcia *-*

TEM SPOILERS! Se não leu o livro O Heroi Perdido, não leia.

Essa fic marca o meu retorno ao processo de escrita. Faz _muito_ tempo que eu não escrevo, e poder voltar com uma fic de PJ é muito bom! Eu estou particularmente orgulhosa dela, sei lá, ficou legal :D

Isso é um presente pra minha irmã Sabaku no T.-

O nome da fic é uma música da **Shakira**, a diva que fez show no Morumbi esse sábado [19/03/11], e EU ESTAVA LÁ, assistindo ela cantar Las De La Intuición ao vivo *-*

* * *

><p><strong>El amor tal vez<strong> / _O amor talvez_  
><strong>Es un mal común<strong> / _É um mal comum_  
><strong>Y así como ves<strong> / _E assim como vê_  
><strong>Estoy viva aún<strong> / _Ainda estou viva_

Segurava uma espada longa em uma das mãos e uma garrafa d'água na outra. Pensou em seguir direto para o chalé e descansar um pouco antes do jantar, mas decidiu ir até a praia. Não sabia bem o porquê, só sentiu que aquele era o lugar certo pra estar naquela hora. De imediato, viu que já havia alguém olhando o mar. Fez uma careta, não estava querendo companhia no momento, mas a garota não parecia bem. Aproximou-se e jogou a garrafa d'água pra ela.

- Beba. Você parece estar precisando mais do que eu.

Realmente, Annabeth estava ofegante e com a camiseta laranja do acampamento molhada de suor. Ao seu lado, ela havia jogado a parte de cima da armadura na areia. Clarisse se sentou e puxou os cordões de sua própria armadura para soltá-la, espetando a espada na areia.

- O que aconteceu pra você estar tão legal? – a outra perguntou.

- Hey, se não quiser, me devolva!

Annabeth se calou e tirou a tampa da garrafa, bebendo dois grandes goles. As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, contemplando o oceano à sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? – Annabeth perguntou.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

A filha de Athena pareceu desconcertada, sem saber direito como responder. Tomou mais um gole de água, procurando uma boa explicação.

- Treinando.

- É, e eu sou filha de Aphrodite.

Isso conseguiu tirar um fraco sorriso dela.

- Eu estava mesmo treinando. Só não senti vontade de fazer isso com os outros, então vim pra cá treinar sozinha.

- Isso é besteira. Você nunca fez isso antes. – Clarisse a olhou desconfiada. – É o Percy, não é?

Annabeth não respondeu.

- Que idiotice a minha. É claro que é ele, sempre é. Desde que ele desapareceu você não faz mais nada além de se preocupar. Antigamente você costumava ser uma adversária à altura no Capture a Bandeira e no treinamento, mas agora até o Chalé 10 te daria uma surra.

Mesmo com os insultos, Annabeth continuou apática.

- Tsc, está vendo? Nem vontade de me retrucar você tem.

- O que você faria, Clarisse? – ela perguntou de repente. Clarisse piscou, sem entender.

- Faria com o quê?

- O que você faria se fosse o Chris?

A filha de Ares abriu a boca para protestar contra a mudança de assunto, mas foi poupada de falar quando outra pessoa chegou à praia.

- Ah, oi gente. Vocês viram o Leo?

Piper veio na direção delas.

- Eu o vi confabulando com seus companheiros de chalé hoje de manhã. Não sei pra onde foram. – respondeu Annabeth.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

Virou as costas para ir embora e procurá-lo, mas Clarisse a chamou.

- Seu nome é Piper, certo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu não tive tempo de falar direito com você ainda, depois de toda aquela confusão. De qualquer modo, fiquei sabendo de umas coisas interessantes a seu respeito.

- É mesmo?

Piper não sabia se era um elogio, então deixou que a outra continuasse.

- É. Seus irmãos te contaram sobre a última conselheira do chalé 10?

O rosto da outra ficou subitamente sombrio e cauteloso. Sim, contaram a ela sobre Silena, mas não foi numa situação agradável.

- Eu ouvi a versão da Drew sobre o assunto, mas não levei muito a sério. Meus irmãos disseram que ela foi realmente corajosa na guerra, e que morreu como uma heroína.

- Exatamente. Não acredite em mais nada que te disserem sobre ela. – seu olhar era feroz. Clarisse tentava decidir o que achava da nova conselheira do chalé de Aphrodite. – Se alguém vier te dizer alguma coisa ruim sobre Silena, é só me avisar. Essa pessoa vai ter que se entender diretamente comigo. E eu não sou muito compreensiva com a opinião dos outros, principalmente sobre minha melhor amiga.

Piper a olhou impressionada. Não sabia que Silena e Clarisse eram amigas, muito menos _melhores_.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou permitir que se fale mal dela. Isso eu posso garantir por parte do meu chalé.

- Ótimo. – Clarisse suavizou sua expressão. A garota parecia decente, e havia dado as respostas corretas. – Quanto à Drew... Eu mesma ia me acertar com ela desde que ouvi sobre as coisas que ela disse, mas fiquei sabendo que você já fez isso.

Annabeth observou a conversa entre elas. Será que Clarisse estava fazendo mais uma amizade com uma criança de Aphrodite? Aquilo já era um recorde.

- Agora, _você_. – Clarisse se voltou para Annabeth. – Duele comigo.

- Por quê? – ela se surpreendeu com o pedido repentino.

- Eu preciso de um motivo pra desafiar alguém? Duele comigo, _coruja_.

Annabeth levantou devagar. Recolocou a armadura e ergueu a espada. Clarisse ficou olhando ela se arrumar, mas não colocou seu equipamento, apenas tirou a espada fincada na areia e se colocou em posição de ataque.

- Coloque a armadura, Clarisse.

- Não. Vou mostrar como seu estado é deplorável. Mesmo que eu esteja sem proteção, você não vai ser capaz de me acertar.

- Vocês têm certeza que querem fazer isso? – Piper não sabia o que fazer ali, no meio das duas garotas, que de repente resolveram lutar. Achava que devia ir embora, mas estava dividida entre sair e separar a briga.

- Piper, entenda, isso não é sobre eu ou Annabeth. Isso é sobre Percy.

Ela franziu a testa. Não sabia por que elas estavam lutando e o que Percy tinha a ver com isso.

Clarisse atacou rapidamente, tentando acertar Annabeth pelo flanco. Ela desviou com o escudo e subiu a espada pela diagonal. A filha de Ares previu o movimento, batendo no pulso dela com o cabo da própria espada. Annabeth soltou uma exclamação de dor e soltou a arma no chão. Clarisse aproveitou para desequilibrá-la e fazê-la soltar o escudo também. Largou a espada para não ficar em vantagem. As duas passaram a trocar socos.

- Essa é toda sua determinação? – ela gritou. – É tudo isso que você vai fazer por Percy?

- Não se intrometa! – mirou um soco no queixo dela, mas Clarisse bloqueou com o braço, descendo o punho fechado no rosto de Annabeth. A outra sentiu o golpe como se tivesse sido acertada por um tijolo. Clarisse passou a perna esquerda pela perna direita de Annabeth e a derrubou no chão.

- Acabou? – ambas ofegavam. Clarisse manteve o olhar flamejante sobre ela. – Trinta segundos? Isso foi vergonhoso. Sua mãe devia lhe lançar uma maldição.

Saiu de cima dela e se sentou na areia. Annabeth fez o mesmo e Piper se juntou a elas.

- Desculpe Piper, não queria que você tivesse visto essa cena. – Annabeth tomou um gole da garrafa d'água que Clarisse havia lhe dado mais cedo. – Eu sei que não tenho estado em meu melhor humor atualmente, mas... – ela sentiu a garganta arder e não conseguiu continuar.

- Eu acho engraçado. – Piper disse. As outras duas a olharam como se ela tivesse ficado louca. – Não, não a briga! – ela agitou as mãos para se defender. – Eu quis dizer, eu acho engraçado que, de nós três, só a filha de Ares, _justo_ uma filha de Ares, está com a vida amorosa tranqüila.

Annabeth e Clarisse se entreolharam por um momento, e então começaram a rir.

- Você tem razão, é engraçado. – Clarisse lhe deu um soco leve no braço. Quer dizer, leve pra ela. Piper esfregou discretamente a região que ficou dolorida.

- Ah, mas não pense que ela sempre foi assim! – Annabeth provocou. – Se não fosse por Silena, ela nunca teria tido coragem de se aproximar de Chris.

- Ela só me ajudou com... é que naquela época...

- Eu sei, Clarisse. Você estava muito ocupada cuidando dele pra ter tempo pra essas coisas. – sorriu. – Agora que Piper se tornou conselheira do chalé 10, você poderia tomar uns conselhos _dela_.

Piper ficou vermelha.

- Não que eu seja a melhor pessoa pra dar conselhos amorosos. Eu não tenho exatamente um namorado.

- Isso porque o Jason é um idiota. – falou Clarisse, vendo a menina ficar ainda mais vermelha – Ah, por favor, Piper. Só sendo cego pra não ver que vocês se gostam.

- Meus irmãos têm feito apostas sobre quando vamos tornar o namoro oficial – ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos. – Tem sido um terror.

- Eu sei, eu apostei que não vai levar nem duas semanas. – Clarisse confessou.

Annabeth riu da cara indignada de Piper. Continuaram conversando e rindo, deixando vazar a preocupação e a tristeza, renovando o ânimo.

- Annabeth, você sabe que nós não vamos deixar nada acontecer ao Percy, não é? – Clarisse olhou pra ela, séria. – Além disso, você tem que lembrar que ele não é imbecil, ah... bem, não _tão_ imbecil a ponto de sair gritando no meio do acampamento romano que ele é do acampamento grego. Se ele recuperar um pouco da memória, assim como Jason, tenho certeza que vai fazer o possível pra voltar pra cá.

Annabeth a olhou, meio agradecida, meio divertida pelo fato de Clarisse estar disposta a ir resgatar um garoto praticamente adversário dela, e no meio do campo inimigo.

- Nós vamos ajudar, então pare de e preocupar. – Clarisse continuou. – Não podemos vencer a guerra que está por vir sem ele. Assim como vocês não puderam vencer a última guerra sem mim. – inflou o peito, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Clarisse... – Annabeth abriu um grande sorriso - ...você tem um senso de importância impressionante.

A filha de Ares pegou a garrafa e jogou na amiga, que se defendeu.

- É porque eu _sou_ muito importante.

Recomeçaram a rir, e não perceberam os dois garotos que se aproximavam delas, observando a estranha cena das três rindo daquele jeito.

- Aí está ela, Jason. Não disse que elas deviam estar juntas?

Elas se viraram e viram Chris e Jason parados ali.

- O que quer dizer? – Clarisse perguntou, com um sorriso provocativo.

- Quero dizer que quando se percorre o acampamento inteiro atrás de você e da Piper e não se acha nenhuma das duas, então é porque devem estar escondidas em algum lugar planejando alguma coisa. – ele corresponde o sorriso dela. – E quem encontramos junto com vocês? A especialista em planos, Annabeth Chase.

As três se levantam, batendo a areia das roupas.

- Você estava me procurando, Jason? – Piper o olhou, proibindo-se de ficar corada.

- Ah... eu... sim. – ele esfregou o pescoço com a mão esquerda. – Quer dizer, o Leo veio me procurar, disse que conseguiu uma coisa legal pro _Argo II_.

Annabeth virou o rosto pra não rir da cena, mas deu de cara com Clarisse, já vermelha, tentando segurar o riso, e as duas não agüentaram. Jason olhou sem entender pra garotas que gargalhavam. Piper se permitiu ficar um pouco corada.

- Ok, vamos embora, _Don Juan_. – Clarisse passou um braço no de Chris. – Annabeth, é melhor você... ir dar uma olhada no seu chalé e ter certeza que está tudo em ordem.

Eles foram embora, deixando Piper e Jason sozinhos na praia.

- Acho melhor... a gente ir encontrar o Leo. – Jason disse.

- É, vamos sim. – ela sorriu pra ele, deixando-o sem graça por um momento. Pensou, pela milésima vez: _Como é bom estar em casa._

**Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición** / _E as mulheres somos as da intuição_  
><strong>Así, estoy dispuesta a todo amor<strong> / _Assim, estou disposta a todo amor_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** yaay, consegui terminar, finalmente! Esses três shippers são lindos demais *-* ainda vou fazer uma fic pra cada um –s

Estou pedindo review pra saber se você gostou. Se quiser ler e não escrever review, eu não ligo. Mas se favoritar e não deixar uma frasezinha minúscula de apoio, eu vou te xingar. Estou avisando. Já cansei dessa palhaçada. Os autores se matam de escrever e os leitores malditos tem a audácia de ler, favoritar e não comentar. –desabafo

jya! :*


End file.
